A Deck of Cards
by AmIStillFeeling
Summary: A collection of my drabbles, prompt fills, ficlets and other works too short to be posted on their own. Mostly came from tumblr first. Always Teen Titans.
1. Mom Jeans

**AN:** So, it's been a little while since I updated, I know. I haven't abandoned Rebroken, or any of my stories really. I have a lot I'm working on right now, and Rebroken Chapter 5 is one of them. For now, though, I'd like to share some drabbles from tumblr. Some were requested, some were just random ideas. Nearly all of them, however, take place in the future or a slightly altered Teen Titans universe. I'll note any differences for you.

This one is simply in the future.

* * *

"Raven…" Starfire began, hesitating, "What _are_ you wearing?"

The addressed woman looked confused, and glanced down at her attire. "Jeans, a T-shirt, and a jacket? What's the problem, Kory?"

"Raven, you know I love you as my own sister. I support you in all that you do. But please. You are far, far too young for the mom jeans." Koriand'r crossed her arms over her chest, herself wearing a stunning purple dress that hugged her waist, a silver necklace and a pair of pumps that lifted her to close to seven feet. She was thankful for that, hoping that most of the people in this shopping center were looking at her rather than her fashion-challenged sister-friend.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Kory, I am _not_ wearing mom jeans. They're just jeans. I bought them at Target because they're _comfortable_."

"That is typically where one obtains such parental clothing, Raven." Kory reached out and grabbed the hem of her friend's shirt, inching it up a tad over her protests. "This garment comes up past your navel. The zipper is massive, and there is so little shape that they could fit Garfield in a number of his different forms. They are mom jeans, Raven."

"They're _comfortable_."


	2. Titans South

**AN:** This is a drabble I wrote for my own, personal Teen Titans team. They're called "Teen Titans South" and operate out of Pensacola, Florida. They exist instead of the team from the cartoon.

* * *

"Instructions… on the screen." Cass rasped, gesturing to the television as she adjusted her grip on her controller.

Megan twisted her own controller around in her grip, trying to copy Cass's technique. "Wait, if the instructions are written out, howdja read them?"

Cass gave her a look. "Harper taught me."

"Ah, right."

"Pay attention." Cass reminded her, pointing again to the screen.

"S-sorry!"

Meanwhile, on the other end of the Teen Titan's couch, Raven did her best to balance attention between the emotions of the two girls to her right, and the book she had in her hands. She didn't want to let go of them too much. Although this team had just formed, she didn't quite trust them yet. Their emotions were so hot, she couldn't quite be sure they weren't about to tear each other to shreds. She really had yet to identify the difference between competitive feelings and anger, and she knew that she was going to have to get there soon before she went crazy.

Heavy footfalls from behind the couch signaled the approach of the Teen Titan's leader, Starfire. She set down a steaming cup on the end-table next to Raven.

"…What's this?" Raven inquired, eyeing the cup with suspicion.

"It is tea! I decided to try making you feel more the welcome with an offering of your preferred hot beverage!" Starfire beamed hopefully, and Raven could sense her anticipation of her reaction.

Raven picked up the cup and took a tentative sip. "It's… good. Thank you, Starfire."

"You are most welcome, Raven!" Raven sensed Starfire's emotions burn ever brighter, setting her on edge until she realized that the emotions were positive. "By the way, have you seen Beast Boy?"

Raven focused her empathy for a second, paused, then doublechecked. "He is in your hair, Starfire. Sleeping."

The Tamaranian Princess put her hands on her hips. "Ha ha. I may be new to this planet, but I know when my hairstyle is being mocked."

"No, I'm serious. Promise."

A soft squeaking sound came from Starfire's huge, unruly mane.


	3. Beauty Day

**AN:** This is also Teen Titans South. It's worth noting that the Starfire of these stories is much more similar to her New Teen Titans version, from the comics.

* * *

Dr. Light could not stifle his maniacal laughter, which was okay because he had no intention to either. The peons of this power station were obediently preparing to route power through his new suit, a much greater model that would enable him to easily swat those bothersome Teen Titans.

Speaking of which, the sound of a heavy footfall behind him certainly signaled their arrival. He covertly cleared his throat, having spent the morning practicing his speech for this moment, and turned dramatically. The word "TITANS!" tragically died halfway through.

Dead-center in front of him, less than a foot away, was Starfire, the leader of the so-called "Teen Titans South," except she didn't look as she normally did.

Her massive hair was wrapped up around countless purple curlers, her face was covered in an avocado-green mush, the rest of her skin dotted with white dollops of some kind of cream, and to top it off she was wrapped tight in a pink bathrobe and matching fuzzy slippers, rather than her revealing purple uniform. And she was very, very mad.

"ARTHUR!" She screamed in his face, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY IS!?"

Dr. Light would doubtlessly have fallen on his back, had Starfire not grabbed hold of the collar of his tech-suit and yanked him close to her face, forcing him to look her in the glowing, pupil-less green eyes. "I-It's February seventh?" He offered.

"IT IS MY BEAUTY DAY!" She roared, throwing him back to the ground, his helmet bouncing off the floor with a clonk and setting his eyes spinning. "YOU KNOW I AM A MODEL! I NEED THESE DAYS! DO YOU THINK THIS SKIN IS NATURAL!?"

The rest of the Titans, Raven, Beast Boy, Black Bat and Ms. Martian, watched the display from a safe distance. Starfire was an endlessly compassionate, giving person, but it was common knowledge that she took her day job very seriously. There was nothing that could permanently mar Koriand'r's skin, at least, not on this planet, but she was as vulnerable to pimples, blemishes and frizziness as any human. Starfire's beauty days were the days that everyone else on the team fended for themselves.

Cass was the only member of the team with the courage to approach her right now, and so she did, wordlessly placing a hand on her leader's shoulder. Starfire took in a deep breath and calmed herself, closing her eyes for a moment. "Arthur… The next time you decide to commit a crime, do not do it on the first or third Tuesdays of the month." She stated, evenly.


	4. Beach Day with the Teen Titans South

**AN:** This was the result of a prompt on tumblr, speaking of which there'll probably be more coming soon. This is Teen Titans South again. Speaking of which there's been a bit of confusion over the members; the membership of the South team is Starfire (the leader,) Raven, Beast Boy, Ms. Martian, and Cassandra Cain (Black Bat). Yes, Gar is the only male on the team. That's just the way it worked out.

* * *

"Starfire, when you told us you were taking us to the beach… This isn't the kind of beach I had in mind." Raven stated, clad in a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Starfire, who was already stripping down to her swimsuit (a white, side-tie bikini with cherries on it,) paused to look up at her. "What is the matter? You said you wanted a beach with few or no people on it, Raven. So I found this one!"

"I know I said that. But I didn't think I needed to also specify a minimum of alligators."

True, the white-sanded beach was completely clear of people, untouched by human hands and blessedly free of cameras. It was also home to a number of sunbathing alligators.

"I must confess I do not understand your issue, Raven," Starfire answered, stuffing her shirt into her beach bag. "We fight things much more dangerous than a few of your Earth reptiles daily. There is not a single member of our team that is vulnerable to these creatures."

"I would still prefer to sunbathe without having to shake a gator off my leg, Starfire."

Koriand'r smirked, raising an eyebrow. " _You_ were going to sunbathe, Raven? Please tell me that you have brought sufficient sunscreen for such an occasion."

Raven glared, stuffing her hand in her bag and pulling out a bottle of SPF 60 sunscreen.

* * *

Once slathered in a generous layer of sunscreen (the layer on her back applied by the shaking hands of Beast Boy) Raven laid in the sun, hoping against all odds that she might get a tan, rather than burn to a gothic crisp.

Speaking of Beast Boy, he should be coming back from changing into his swimsuit by now. She sat up and took off her sunglasses, blinking in the light reflecting off the white sand, when a shout of "BEAST BOY!" split her ears. Instantly alert, she jumped to her feet, ready to defend her teammate, finally getting a look at him. He was standing perfectly fine, in… in…

Raven felt blood rush to her face and her eyes widened at the sight. It was Ms. Martian who screamed, and now she could see why. Beast Boy was standing there, hands on his hips, in naught but a tight, black speedo.

"What?" he asked, "Star and Rae are in bikinis. Why do I gotta wear bunched up, uncomfortable swim trunks?" Much to Raven's embarrassment, he began _flexing._ M'Gann covered her eyes in horror, seeing her little brother like _this_ being just too much for her.

"Garfieeeld! Why are you doing this to me!?" she cried, peeking between her fingers to find out if he put pants back on or not. He had not, and she hurriedly shut her eyes again.

"It's comfortable!" he shouted back. "You don't see me complaining about Star and Rae, do you? Which, by the way, reminds me that you both look _great."_

Raven was still shocked silent but acknowledged his compliment with a shaky nod. Starfire clasped her hands together and floated a foot off the sand. "Thank you, Garfield! I happen to think you look quite good yourself!"

Cass looked up from the sand castle she was building and gave Gar a brief thumbs up before returning to her project.

* * *

With the addition of a little driveway carved out of the sand, and a toy Batmobile parked near the sand-garage, Cassie's sand Wayne Manor was complete. She stood, radiating pride, and admired her work. A worthy piece.

Something brushed her leg, and she glanced down. Ah, it was only an alligator tail. Well, as long as it kept away from her sand manor.

Her other friends, Raven, Beast Boy and Ms Martian were clearly upset though. Presumably from the alligator's proximity to her, and not her masterpiece. They really shouldn't worry, she thought. She's much tougher than an alligator, she's had encounters with them before, thanks to Damian.

The alligator lunged at her and she snapped her foot down on it's nose, clamping it's jaw shut. Easy.

Just then, she noticed the clouds of sand being kicked up by a green streak hurtling towards her. Seemed Starfire was about to take it on herself to save her from this beast. Cass lowered her swim goggles to protect her eyes, stepped off the gator's nose, and crouched next to her sand manor.

Starfire snatched up the gator a half second later, leaving a plume of sand in her wake. The fire-haired Tamaranean princess growled and snarled as she wrestled with the leviathan, a very one sided fight in her favor, despite the gator's bullet-proof skin and her thin bikini.

While the rest of the titans cheered Starfire's glorious combat, Cass smiled at the joy of her friends. Cass turned back to her sand manor and began wiping off some excess sand.

* * *

 _Afterward, everyone gathered up together and took a picture posed with Cassie's sand manor. Starfire hung it on the fridge.  
_


End file.
